When I Met You
by TwILIghTxLoVEr97
Summary: Bella and Edward are getting a divorce,kicked out of her own house, with her two children Nerissa and Sebastian and then she meets Jacob who has one kid named Liam can they make a family out of this? Or is Bella to concerned that he'll leave her?
1. I Have One, So Who Cares?

**A/N: This is my third story on Fanfiction. This is my first Bella and Jacob story. Enjoy!**

**BPOV **

I walk out of the court house with tears in my eyes not caring what people thought. _That asshole_, I thought. I turned around thinking I heard my name the turn back around and before I know it I'm on the floor with my papers all over the place mixed with the other person I bumped into.

"Sorry about that. I wasn't looking." The husky voice said.

"That's okay neither was I." As soon as I picked up all my papers I stood up waiting for him to get all of his. As he stood up I was looking up and down at him from his sexy face to his rock hard abs which looked as if they were sculpted into his shirt. I felt butterflies in my stomach. I couldn't stop looking at his big brown eyes.

"You know you're crying in public,right?" I quickly wipe away my tears from my face. I started looking around at all the people staring at us.

"Yeah, um, about that, again I'm sorry about all this." I said motioning around us. "So I'm going to leave and act like this didn't happen." I started down the stairs again making sure I didn't look back.

"Hey, I was wondering if you would like to have dinner with me." I couldn't believe how far forward he was with me. Even though I just got a divorced and is being kicked out of my own home forced on the streets with my two children.

"Um, I just met you, and I have two kids so no, sorry." I started walking again with head up.

"Well I have one, so who cares?" He followed me to end of the steps.

"Here is my card. Give me a call if you change your mind." He winked at me and went up the stairs again. I just stood there amazed.

I went to pick up Nerissa and Sebastian from school. _How the hell am I going to tell them?_ They get in right away and buckle their seatbelts.

"Mommy what's for dinner?" Nerissa asked me. I almost cried right there in front of them but I sucked it up and started to drive.

"I don't know yet honey I haven't started yet. What do you guys want?" I look up at the review mirror looking at both of them.

"Lasagna." They said in unison.

"Lasagna it is." I start my way to the grocery store to get all the ingredients. When I put it in the oven the phone starts to ring. I answered it hearing a women's voice in the background.

"Bella, I need you and the kids to be out of the house in two weeks, okay?" It was Edward and his whore of a girlfriend.

"Fine, but where are you staying?" I was curious but knowing Edward it was probably some cheap motel.

"A hotel alright, just be out in two weeks." Than I heard the dial tone signaling that he had hung up on me.

"Asshole." I whispered to myself. I walk towards the living room where the kids were watching some cartoon. I sat there with my head in my hands. Sebastian came over to me removing my hand from my already wet face.

"Mom are you okay?" He asked me still holding my hands.

"Yeah there's something I need to tell you guys." I turned off the TV which brought their attention to me.

"Look, guy's daddy and I don't love each other anymore so… we got a divorce." I took a deep breath and looked at both of them Nerissa looked confused and Sebastian looked angry. "You and I are going to move somewhere else, away from daddy."

"Why did you get a divorced?" Sebastian asked while gritting his teeth.

"Well because daddy met someone else and it seems to me that he likes her more than me so we filed for divorce." It pained me to admit that he was cheating on me.

"Well than he's an idiot." Sebastian stated simply.

"Sebastian! Don't call your father that." Even if it was true I didn't want my children to hate their dad, like my mother did to me which didn't work.

"No he is and you know it." Then he ran upstairs and slammed his bedroom door.

"Are we still going to be able to see daddy?" Nerissa asked with a plain look on her face.

"Of course honey." It warmed my heart to hear that she still wanted to see her dad.

**A/N: So did you guys like it? Comment and tell me.**


	2. Crying myself to sleep

**A/N: Hey guys it's me again! I'm sorry for the delay I had some family issues but I hope this makes up for it! Enjoy!**

**BPOV:**

As soon as I put Nerissa to bed I walk the three feet to Sebastian's room. I quietly open his bedroom door hoping that he was sleeping. I mean he's only 10 so I have to give him a little credit. He's always been my little warrior. He has literally helped me through anything. You name it, getting fired, not having money, getting a divorce with his biological father, getting remarried to Edward, having Nerissa, and now this. He deserves anything he wants. Edward has never really been close to Sebastian and that's because Sebastian never really did like him but when me and Edward were dating I just thought that I was replacing his dad but I guessed he was right.

He was reading a book while lying in his bed. He looked up as soon as I made one step into his room.

"Hey" Was all I could think of. I didn't want to have this conversation with him, it was just too weird.

"Hi" He said in a small voice. He put down his book rubbing his eyes just like his father, James, did. It reminded me that he needed glasses.

"You okay buddy?" I asked pushing his hair out of eyes. _And a haircut _I thought.

"No" That was one of the things that I admire about him and James they both said what was on their mind and didn't make me figure it out like Edward.

"Look I know it's a lot for you to take in but will get through this." I gave him my best happy look,

"You're a horrible liar, you do know that right?" We both chuckled for a couple seconds than it went back to being serious.

"Yeah honey I know. But with you and Nerissa by my side I'll be okay. We don't need him we can do things without Edward." I said truthfully the more I let it sink into my head the more I believed it.

"So can we get a puppy?" He sat up a little bit. We could never get a dog because Edward was supposedly extremely allergic to anything with fur.

"Of course honey. Now go to bed tomorrow well get it." I kissed his cheek and started to head for the door but his hand grabbed mine.

"Mommy I love you."

"I love you too honey. Sweet dreams, hey maybe we could get you a dog and Nerissa a cat." I was okay with them both having one. I would give them anything to get them happy and maybe they needed a pet to take there mind off the divorce.

"Okay Night." He lies back down and shut his eyes quickly. I closed the door and made my way to my room. I silently shut my door hoping not to wake the kids. I slowly pass the drawers looking at all the pictures on it. Sebastian when he was born, me and Edward when we were in college, me and Edward's wedding, Nerissa in Edward's arms when she was born, Nerissa on her first day of school, and our family picture that we took last year. When I finish I can feel the tears streaming down my face.

Even though Edward and I are divorce we still had some good times. I mean we were really in love and now he can't even stand me. I take off my clothes and put on some pajamas I crawl into bed and curl up in a ball crying myself to sleep.

**A/N: So what did you guys think? I sure as hell loved it. Comment and tell me if you guys want me to a Jacob point of view. Thanks so much for reading,**


	3. Mystery Surprise

**A/N: Hey guys it's me again! I know the last chapter was really short but I could only use my friends computer for half an hour but this time I'm spending the night so I have more time and just to let you know this old computer is really stupid and when I'm on Microsoft word the print is really big so when I looked at it, it looked like it went on forever so I'm gonna stop talking and let you guys read. Enjoy!**

I slowly open my eyes to see Sebastian wide eyed smiling at me.

"Can we go right now mama?" He got closer to my face making me go dizzy.

"Of course honey just let mommy take a shower and give your sister a bath." You know that feeling when you get up and you feel like you should've gotten up slower? Well that how's I feel right now.

"I already did that for you." I got out of the bed and started running towards Nerissa's room she had her shirt on backwards and her underwear over her pants.

I run my fingers through my hair and give a huge sigh. "Oh honey are you okay?" I put my hand over my mouth trying not to laugh.

"I'm not sure mommy." She starts laughing her cute little laugh. I go over to her and remove her underwear and shirt. Sebastian comes into the room, "Am I in trouble?" he ask looking at the floor.

"No your okay sweetie." I put all her clothes on the right way and a take a shower. I buckle Nerissa up and drive to PetsMart. When we make our way to the first aisle I see the sex god from the court house there with a little boy maybe a year younger than Sebastian. He looked exactly like him big brown eyes and jet black hair. I smiled at the little boy and he smiles back. As if on cue sex god from the court house aka (S.G.F.C.H.) comes over and gives me his best smile.

"Why hello, and who is this?" He asked looking and Sebastian and Nerissa.

"These are my kids, Sebastian and Nerissa." I point at both of them. I'm afraid to look at him because if I do I fell like I'm going to get lost.

"Nice to meet both of you, this is my son Liam." Liam rams right into S.G.F.C.H. and he chuckles lightly.

"Sebastian why don't you take your sister to go see the cats." I finally look at him and he stares right back it almost felt like he wanted alone time with me just as much as I did.

"Liam, why don't you go with them?"

"Okay daddy" The kids all race to the section where they place the kittens. I laugh under my breath.

"What's so funny?"

"One the kids running and two is that I don't even know your name." I blush and push my hair behind my ear.

"Yeah they can be funny sometimes." He sighs and laughs a little. I keep staring at him waiting for him to tell me his name but he stares the other way with a big grin on his face.

"Are you going to tell me your name or are you just going to stay quite?" I look at him with a playful look.

"Guess it" He said playfully. When I was about to say something he put his finger to my lips. "You only have three guesses and if you get them all wrong you won't get the mystery prize."

"Okay Drew, Liam, or Nick." With every name I put out there he made the funniest face ever.

"Hell no my name is not Nick." He started smiling like crazy all I could do was laugh.

"Well than mister I know everything, what's my name?" I asked changeling him.

"Bella, Lia, Kristen?" I was shocked that he got my name at the first guess.

"Your right my name is Bella and yours is?" He shakes his head and makes a tsk sound.

"No, I guessed right so I'm suppose to get the mystery prize." He leans in closer to me with our noses touching,

"And what's that?" I ask even though I know what he means. He starts to close his eyes and whispers, "I think you know what." I start to close mine and then I can feel his hot breath on mine I start to shiver and gasp when I feel his lips about to kiss me.

"We found it!" We step away quickly and straighten ourselves up.

"Really honey? Well than let's go see it." We both make our way to the cat section and buy a sliver Siberian Mctabby. Nerissa wanted to name it Nerissa like her but I convinced her to name it Skylar like her stuff bunny. We all go to the animal shelter to buy Sebastian and Liam's dog. Sebastian got a Siberian husky with gray and white hair and blue eyes and named it Eli. I decided to get one too so I got a white Siberian husky with blue eyes and named mine Mishka which means teddy bear in Russian. Liam got a black lab and named it Kilo. We got all the supplies when we finished I didn't want it to end.

When all the kids got in the car and were strapped in it was just me and him standing there, it was kind of weird and perfect at the same time.

"This was fun." I simply stated. I had my arms wrapped around my chest thinking if I let go my heart would fall out.

"Yeah you still want to have dinner with me?" He looked as uncomfortable as I felt.

"Of course, I would love to have dinner with you." We both laughed and I gave him my number knowing that he'll call. When I turned around I heard him say "I still have to give you the mystery surprise." I smiled and got inside the car. When we got out of the parking lot Sebastian said "I like him mommy." I laughed and said "I like him too sweetie, I like him too."

**A/N: BEST ONE FREAKING YET! Ugghhhhh I loved this sooooo much! Comment and tell me what you think. I will try to have chapter everyday but that might not happen with school and stuff but I will try. I'll have the links to the pets pictures in my profile! Love you guys so much thanks very much.**


	4. You Look So Beautiful Right Now

**A/N: Hey guys sorry for the delay I had a crap load of projects due, sorry. I'm going to try and make this a long chapter but I'm using my friend's computer again so if it's small it's because I can't tell. This chapter is going to be in Jacob's point of view because a lot of you guys wanted to hear his side.**

**J.P.O.V.:**

I'm all smiles on my way home from the pet shelter. As soon as Liam got home he wanted to play with Kilo all day. But after three hours of it I had to explain to him that he needed to eat and get some rest. After I finished feeding Liam and Kilo and putting Liam to bed I nearly ran to the phone. It was a quarter to ten and I was hoping she was awake. After the second ring I hung up and put it down. My stomach was in knots and my palms were sweaty _I just met her, _I thought furiously. I slide my hands over my face and let a huge sigh escape from my lips. _Forget this; I'm going to call her._ I dial the number I had already memorized.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's me." I simply stated.

"Who is this?" I could already see the puzzle look on her face.

"You know, it's me Jake." I silently curse at myself for saying my name giving away the mystery I was trying to put on.

"Oh so that's your real name." She starts laughing after two seconds of her laughing I decided to join her.

"Yeah you really did get me there." After four hours of talking on the phone with Bella we both decided that we should go to bed. I hung up the phone a huge grin on my face. After ten minutes of staring at the wall I fell asleep dreaming of Bella.

**The next morning:**

"Daddy, wake up!" I opened my eyes to see Liam right next to me all dressed and ready for school. _Crap. _I take a look at my alarm clock and it said 7:30. I only had thirty minutes to get ready and to get Liam to school. _Great._ I jump into the shower and got out ten minutes later. Then got my clothes on and gave the dog food and ran out the door with Liam with ten minutes to spare. When I drop Liam off at school I race downtown going a little over the speed limit. I run into the courtroom five minutes late. I apologize to the judge and begin to listen to one of the many witnesses to my client's crime. _It looks like it's gonna be a long day today. _I silently think to myself.

**B.P.O.V.:**

I put my hands over my face letting out a big sigh. The kids were late to school and I was at least thirty minutes late to work which is not good when you work for the New York Times newspaper. Thank god no one noticed.

"Bella what is making you smile so much?" Alice, my assistant, asks when she enters my office.

"Oh nothing, do you have those papers I asked for Friday?"

"Yeah there right here." She pulls a huge stack of papers from her arm.

I let out another big sigh. "Thanks Alice I should be done by the end of today." I take a little stack of papers and start on reading all the research on the article I was going to do on the Sunday paper. Five hours later Alice walks back into my office.

"Hey I was wondering if you wanted to get lunch it looks like you haven't had breakfast." I quickly get up from my desk grab my coat and hurry out the building with Alice. We choose to go to Saltie on 378 Metropolitan Ave. They had the best vegetarian sandwiches. We both ordered the veggie sandwiches and sit on a table outside of the restaurant.

"So, who have you been seeing?" She asked questionably taking a bite out of her sandwich.

"I wouldn't really say seeing but I have been talking to this one guy named Jacob Black. He has on kid named Liam who is only one year younger than Sebastian. He's a lawyer who works downtown" When I finished I smiled a huge grin.

"Oh my god Bella he sounds perfect for you." She claps her hands and smiles. I told her everything about how I met Jacob and about the pet store and last night's conversation.

"How in hell did you find a perfect guy right after your divorce was final? I think that means he's the one." She tells me with her eyebrows raised.

"Maybe, I mean we have so much in common and he's not bothered that I have kids."

"Have you told him about Edward?" I immediately look at my feet with shame.

"Bella you have to, Edward is going to kick you out and you have no where to go maybe he might let you stay with him." I shake my head.

"I can't, what if he thinks I'm crazy and not worth getting in a relationship with. I know how these things work Alice it always happens with every guy I date."

"Well Jacob isn't like the other guys. Trust me this one is a keeper." I guess she's right I mean Jacob is completely different than all the other guys I've dated. He likes me and my kids and that's all that matters. When we get back to the office there was a voicemail from Jacob asking me if I wanted to have dinner with him tonight. I call him back and tell him yes. Maybe I could tell him about Edward.

**After work:**

I ask my sister Victoria to watch the kids while I was on my date. No words can explain how nervous I was about going out with Jacob. After throwing most of my clothes on my bed I finally found my black Dolce & Gabbana dress with my favorite Miss Alexa black open toe pumps to go with. I take a shower and curl my hair. I look in the mirror and felt that I needed something to pop on my outfit. I look through my jewelry box and find my Erickson Beamon white sliver-plated chandelier earrings. I hope I don't overdress.

**J.P.O.V.:**

"Ugghhh" I hung up the phone with my brother who was suppose to watch Liam but he is way to busy with his new girlfriend. I had no one else to watch Liam. I've been looking forward to going on this date and now its ruin.

"Daddy what's wrong?" Liam walks into my room with Kilo.

"I don't think I'm going to be able to go to dinner with Bella tonight buddy."

"Why?"

"I have no one to watch you." He runs out of the bedroom and goes into the kitchen and comes back with the house phone in his hand.

"Call her and see if I can stay at her house while you guys go out." For a six year old he was pretty smart. No later than ten minutes I call Bella and ask her if it was okay if her babysitter could watch Liam while we were out and said it was fine. When we hang up the phone I put on my thin black tie on and my black shoes. It only took us fifteen minutes to get to her house. It was on a big ass hill and looked like a freaking mansion I almost turn the car around. Girls who live in places like that do not go out with guys like me. But all I could think about was her and how torn she would be if I didn't show up. So I sucked it up and knocked on the over sized door with Liam by my side. A pretty red head with blue eyes answers the door. She has a black and white plaid t shirt with jeans and a thin brown waist belt with diamond studs and low top converse. She was okay but nothing like Bella.

"Hi I'm Victoria, Bella's older sister." She holds out her hand and I give her mine. "She'll just be a minute." She says hi to Liam and before I know it he goes and plays with Sebastian and Nerissa. Victoria leaves when Bella begins to walk down the stairs. She was absolutely the most gorgeous women in the world that I have ever laid my eyes on. The dress she was wearing was hugging all her curves in the right places. I think my jaw was on the floor because she was giggling at me. I grab her hand when she makes it to the bottom. She blushes a bright pink and looks down.

"You look so beautiful right now." She blushes and giggles again.

"Victoria I'm leaving right now." Bella says when she goes to get her jacket and purse.

"Okay sis, have fun." I hear Victoria say. She comes back and I open the door for her and let her lead the way to my all black mustang. I open the door for her and get on the other side. I pray to God that I do not mess this up.

**A/N: I just had to leave it there sorry I just love a good cliff hanger. And because I have no idea where he is gonna take her so if you have any ideas for that message me. All the outfits and Bella's house is in my profile. Thanks so much for sticking with me!**


	5. Oh Yeah I'm In Love

**A/N: Sorry again for the HUGE delay. My grandma was in the hospital and I needed to go to California for a week. Hope this makes up for it.**

**BPOV:**

We've been quite some time now and its making me feel nervous. He's looking straight ahead tapping each finger on the steering wheel. Every twenty seconds he would look at me and give a smile that I was in love with. I would smile back but I starting to feel nervous, I had no idea where he was taking me and I didn't have the balls to ask. I straighten the hem of my dress for the hundredth time and let out a sigh.

"You okay?" Jacob said sounding worried.

"Yeah I'm fine. Where exactly are you taking me?" I asked cursing myself in my mind.

"Guess." He said more playfully this time.

"A dinner?"

"No, guess again."

"Please don't tell me were going dancing." He chuckles first, then let's the thought sink in and gives another chuckle "Even though I would love to see you dancing, that's not what I were doing, sorry." He laughs again and I blush a deep red.

James was amazing guy up until I kept telling him we needed to get married because I didn't want to be known as is 'baby mama'. Then when Edward and I decided to go out when Sebastian was three and it worked out great because he was still in med school and I just had finished at Columbia for journalism. We got married a year later in and of course I got pregnant again with Nerissa. She was born a month to early but she was healthy thank God.

"Is something on your mind?" I feel his warm hand touch my cold one and I blush again. "Were here." He get's out the driver's seat and opens mine. He held his hand out for me to grab. I place my cold hand in his warm hand I blushed again. I seriously could not stop it. He lets me go and goes behind me and whispers "I'm gonna have to ask you for permission to put my hands over your eyes." I nod my head and before I knew it it's completely dark. We walk for what seems like forever. I almost fall three times but every time I do he's always there to catch me.

He finally removes his hands from my eyes and I gasp at what's in front of me. It's a boat with twinkly lights hanging everywhere there's a table with a white cloth and a candle right in the middle. When I look to the left of the boat there's a big blanket on the floor with what looks like chocolate strawberries. I smile and look at Jacob and he's looking at me with hopeful eyes.

"What do you think?" He asks in a husky voice.

"I think it's amazing. I can not believe that you did all this."

"Well I did." He starts running towards the boat and signals me to join him. I take off my high heels and start to race towards the boat. We both laugh at each other. When we reach the boat Jacob reaches for my hand and pulls me onto his boat. It looks way prettier up close he holds out my chair and I sit down. He sits right in front of me and smiles. I smile back and look around hoping he would say something to lighten the mood like he's done all night.

His eyes widened and he said,"Oh, I almost forgot." He leaves the table and I almost feel empty without him around me like I need him near me twenty four seven. He comes back with two plates with what looked like mushroom ravioli.

"Looks good." I say while I inhale the aroma of the food. He places down the plate and I lift my napkin and put it in my lap. He leaves again and brings back some champagne in a bucket with ice. _Very romantic, _I thought to myself. He then pours the champagne into both of our glasses and sits back down. I grab my fork and placed it into my mouth. It tasted hot for ten seconds and then I started to chew it and it literally melted into my mouth.

"How do you like it?" He asked when I swallowed.

I placed my napkin onto my mouth and wiped whatever sauce was on it.

"It's really good. Did you make this yourself?" I popped another ravioli in my mouth while he took a sip of his drink.

"Yeah my mom taught me. She's half Italian and half Native American." My eyes go wide when he says he's half Italian, I would have never guessed that.

"That's amazing. So you're half Native American and half Italian?"

"Well I also have a little bit of Canadian from my great grandmother. How about you?" He asked poking his fork in my direction.

"Well I'm Turkey, German, Russian, Polish, Greek, and a little bit Hawaiian. Basically I'm all white." I laughed remembering how my dad used to say it when people asked him. He laughed too like he was in on the inside joke. "Why don't you tell me about yourself?"

"My whole life or just the bad stuff?" He chuckled and looked serious at the same time.

"Isn't your whole life good and bad? I mean that's how everyone's is." I raised my glass to my lips and took a short sip.

"I guess that's the way it is, isn't it?" He ponders at the thought and chuckles again.

**JPOV:**

I was a little nervous to tell Bella my whole life. I know it's kind of weird to tell someone your whole life on the first date but I just had this feeling that Bella wouldn't judge anyone. Or wouldn't run scared like the others.

I signed and took a deep breath in. "I had a good childhood, great parents, amazing sisters, and I had an outstanding girlfriend in high school. I got accepted into Harvard for pre-law with a full scholarship. Then when I graduated college in 2003 I decided I wanted to marry my girlfriend from high school and in 2004 Leah and I got married. And that exact year we had twins, Liam Billy Black and Sarah Cheyenne Black. But the next day Sarah stopped breathing and when we got home Leah and I got into a huge fight because she thought she wasn't worth to be a mom. She left during the night and left me with Liam and nothing else. Till this day I don't know where she's at." I look up at where Bella was sitting and her chair was empty I look around and find her kneeling on my right. I looked right at her feeling those knots again. I cupped her cheek and wiped the wetness on her cheeks with my thumb she closed her eyes and smiled.

"I'm really sorry for asking." She said when her eyes opened.

"No its okay, you needed to know. And besides it felt good letting it out." I smiled and she smiled back. She got up and went back to her seat. We both finished our meal and we brought our drinks over to the blanket and just sat there looking at the stars. I hadn't done this since I was kid with my dad. I think I was falling in love. I look over at her and she looks back and blushes that sweet pink. Oh yeah I'm in love.

**BPOV:**

I sat up and put my hands behind my back and sigh at the gorgeous man in front of me. He caught me looking at him and he got up as well.

"It's your turn to tell me your life story." I smiled and felt a million bombs go off in my stomach. I was really afraid of him being like 'Oh you have to much drama see yah.' I would rather stick bamboos under my fingernails anything but this awkward conversation.

"Well when I was three my parents got a divorce and I was stuck with my mom in New York while my dad was in Forks. I would visit every summer until when I was 16 that's when I told my mom I wanted to live with my dad. I met my high school boyfriend in my first year there. He was the bad boy with good inside him. I got accepted with a full scholarship to Stanford for journalism. I didn't really want to leave my dad but he literally forced me onto the plane. James got into community college there and was working part time. I got pregnant in my senior year with Sebastian and then had him in July. When he turned three James and me got into a huge ass fight because I told him that I wanted to get married because I didn't want to know as his baby mama and we broke up. I felt really bad because I felt that I was repeating history with Sebastian. So I felt that I needed to get out of California and I moved back to my dad's until I got money to go back to New York. When I got there I lived with my mom for a couple weeks and I met Edward through my mom. He was still in med school. We got married the next year and of course I got pregnant with Nerissa from the honeymoon. She was born a month early but luckily she was healthy." He looked puzzled when I finished. "Oh um the day that you and I met I was crying because Edward and I had our divorce final and I hadn't told the kids." He looked way more reassured this time. We both laughed and looked at each other.

"You mind me asking why you and Edward got a divorce." He asked grabbing my hand.

"He cheated on me with one of my colleagues." I made a disgusted face and smiled when I looked at Jacob.

"That guy has a lot of balls doing that. Is he going to kick you out or something? His thumb was doing a circle between my index finger and thumb.

"Yeah I have like one week to move out. I don't know what I'm going to do." I place both of my hands on my face and rub my temples. He grabs both of my hands and puts them on my thighs and then moves my chin towards his face.

"You know you can move in with me."

"No, I can't do that. We just met and trust me I'm going to be a big burden."

"You can and will. I love your kids and you and I highly doubt that you're gonna be a burden Bella."

"You just said you love me you do realize that don't you?"

"Yes I realize that Bella and its true." He cups my face and pulls me into a kiss. He backs away but he still had his eyes closed.

"So is that a yes?"

"Yes just keep kissing me."

**A/N:**

**I loved that! If you want spoilers PM me! God I just love it lol! Thanks for reading!**


	6. AN THIS IS A HUGE CONTEST

**A/N:**

**Hey guys this is just a note. I just wanted to put out there that I made a Facebook Fanpage and I would love for you guys to like it! But here's where I need your help…If you guys could find, draw, or take a picture for the Fanpage! I really need one and trust me I've been looking with all my friends and we can't find a damn thing. PLEASE PARTICPATE IN THIS CONTEST I WILL GIVE YOU A HUGE THANK YOU AND GIVE YOU ALL CREDIT! I WILL TAKE ANYTHING FROM YOU GUYS! Thanks the link is in my profile! **

**Love,** TwILIghTxLoVEr97


	7. She Better Mean A Lot To You

**A/N: Hey guys it's me again! Anyways, I'm still waiting for those photos guys so please help me out on that! Thanks! Here you go chapter 6:**

**BPOV:**

When Jacob drops me off he gets off with me and gives me a kiss telling me to be ready by Saturday afternoon. I nod and get on my tippy toes and snag another kiss. He smiles and gives me a hug. As soon as I open the door Victoria tells me that the kids are in Sebastian's room. I lead the way up looking back and find Jacob smiling at me. When we reach the room Liam and Sebastian are sleeping on each other with the TV on. I smile and grab Sebastian and put him in his bed while Jacob lightly wakes Liam up. Liam mumbles something and Jacob lightly picks him up and smiles.

"What did he say?" I ask him when he puts Liam in his car seat.

"'Mommy', He always talks about Leah in his sleep."

"Does he know about her?" I asked but wishing I didn't.  
"Yes and no. I haven't told him the whole story and I won't until he's older." He closes Liam's door and turns to face me. I look at him and all I see is sadness. I kind of know how he feels, I mean his wife left him and probably with someone else and Edward is somewhere out there loving someone else, and it hurts to know that. Knowing that someone gave up on you is one of the worst feelings out there. I kind of feel like killing Leah for leaving someone who really cared and loved her, I would give anything for that, and to know that they would do anything for you is the only thing I could ever ask for in a man. But in a way I'm glad that Leah gave him up and Edward cheated because in the end we both found our soul mate. I love this man so much and I hope he doesn't leave me.

I watch him drive away and make my way back to the house. I tell Victoria everything and pay here when it starts to get late. I walk up the stairs for the eighth hundredth time and check on Nerissa and Sebastian both sound asleep I kiss both of their checks and close the door until there was a little crack. I take off my heels and my dress and put on some comfortable sweats with a big shirt. I go downstairs to the basement and find a couple suit cases and take them to my room. I pack all of my clothes in the closet leaving Edward's there. I feel like ripping them and tearing them to shreds like in Diary of a Mad Black Women but somehow all that anger is gone. I turn off the light in there and close the door. I pack all my pajamas and stuff of that sort. When I finish I wash my face and brush my teeth. I slowly glide my tongue across my teeth to see how clean they were. _Yep, very clean._ I packed all of my bathroom stuff away and brought the suit cases downstairs. I went back to the basement and gabbed all the boxes and some bubble wrap. I went back up the stairs to my bedroom wrapping all of my picture frames except the ones with Edward in them. Next were all of the kitchen things. I tried not to make noise with all the pots and stuff but I dropped one and before I know it Sebastian and Eli are there looking at me like I was crazy.

"Honey what are you doing up?" That sounded like a stupid question.

"You woke me up with the pots." He pointed at the pots. "Why are you packing mom?"

"We have to move, remember?"

"Where are we moving to?"

"Jacob's house" I simply said looking at the box in front of me.

"Sounds like fun." He smiled and went upstairs with Eli. I smiled and put everything away. When I fell into bed I looked at the ceiling smiling. I sighed and smiled my way into sleep.

**JPOV:**

When I come home I put Liam in his bed and gave Kilo a treat. I move a lot of things out of the way for Bella. I called my friend up and had him paint and decorate Nerissa's bedroom. I brought the paint and the furniture and couldn't wait for her to see. Paul knocks on my door ten minutes later and looks like crap.

"This girl better mean a lot to you." He said with a paint brush in his hand. Paul has been my best friend since we were little kids and have always had each other backs.

"She is trust me." I lead the way to Nerissa's future bedroom. We get started right away and open the light green paint up. It takes us a whole four hours non stop except to go to the bathroom. I tell him about Bella and her kids he seems to like her as much as I do. When the paint dries we put the furniture in. We hang up some pictures of words like 'Princess' and 'Dream' around her room. The lady at the store said that I should buy a headboard so I buy a white one with shelves and put some kid books in it. I hang a pink crown above her bed and Paul puts the bedspread which is pink with white designs. Lastly we put some toys around the room and put hangers in the closet. When we finish it's eight in the morning I make Paul breakfast and kicked him out so I could sleep. I jump into without changing my clothes I drift off to sleep and couldn't wait to see Bella.

**B.P.O.V:**

I wake to find Mishka licking my face. I push her aside and look at the clock and it said eight. I get up quickly and get in the shower and take a short shower. I go to the playroom and fins Sebastian and Nerissa watching Playhouse Disney eating cereal. I kiss them both and go to their rooms and pack their clothes and toys and everything else. I call Jacob twice and still no answer I started freaking out thinking that he didn't want me to move in after all and just said all those things for the hell of it. I call after another hour passes by and he still doesn't answer. But I keep packing thinking something happened. When I finish at twelve I call again and finally someone answers but I didn't get Jacob I got Liam.

"Hello, Black house." He said like an adult.

I chuckle and ask for Jacob.

"He's sleeping but if you want to leave a message I'll be sure to tell him." I chuckle again and tell him to call me back when Jacob gets up. We both hang up with a 'goodbye'. I put the boxes and the suitcases by the front door. Around two Jacob calls back and this time it's him before I could finish saying 'hello' he already started to apologize like a hundred time repeating 'I'm sorry' and 'I can't believe I fell asleep on this day!' I tell him its fine and I'll be there in an hour.

I give the kids a bath and dress them up and put all the stuff in the small moving truck I rented and attached it to my 2008 black Range Rover. I have two other cars, one that's a 2009 all blacked out Mustang GT and the other one is a 2011 Honda Civic. I have my best friend Mike drive my Mustang and have my other friend Angela drive my Honda Civic. I follow my GPS all the way to Jacob's house and it took us thirty minutes to get there.

When we arrive I have Angela and Mike leave the cars there. I walk up to the door and the house is amazing. I look to my left and there's a porch with chairs and a little table. The whole house is a like a skin color with a light brown roof. There were 6 windows in the front and it really bought the whole house together.

I knock on the door and Jacob answered it with a grey American Eagle t-shirt and light blue plaid shorts. He looked amazingly hot in anything he wore. He leans in and gives me a short kiss I give him a hug and look in his eyes he actually looked happy. He gives me and kiss on my forehead and smiles at me.

"You ready for this?" I ask.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." He said truthfully.

"I love you." I kiss his chin and look up at him.

"I love you too."

**A/N: Thanks for reading and I hope to get those picxz please! Love you all very much keep reading and check out the fanpage on Facebook and like it please.**


	8. Anything You Want To Know

**A/N: I finally got the picture from one of my friends on . The title page came together amazingly good. Go on my profile to check it out! Thanks so much for all the comments and for all the readers you guys really keep me going. So here is chapter 7:**

**B.P.O.V:**

When Jacob finished giving us the tour of the house he saved Nerissa's room last. I was so touched by what he did not only for her to feel more at home but for letting us stay with him. Nerissa thanked him while she was playing with all her new toys. As soon as we finished unpacking most of the boxes and suitcases Jacob and I fell into the bed together.

"Ugh, I don't think I can Look at another box or suitcase." I wined after taking a long breath.

"You think you can't." He threw back. We both looked at each other and smiled. He reaches over a removes a strand of hair from my face and puts it behind my ear. I close my eyes and released the air from my lungs. He moved his hands from my face to waist and pulled me towards his chest. I rest my head against his chest while he put his chin on my head.

"I wish we could stay like this." I said breathing in his cologne.

"I would love for that to happen but I have to cook dinner." He removes his hands and gives me a kiss on my forehead. When he got up and left I felt cold and lonely like how I felt before he came into my life and made it wonderful. I got up and put all my toiletries in the bathroom. He had a lot of room for a guy but the one thing that popped out of everything it was anti-depression and the anxiety pills. They might be for the fact that Leah left him but even though I didn't want to ask him I didn't want to live with someone who was crazy either.

**J.P.O.V:**

I felt bad for leaving Bella in the bedroom by herself but I really wanted to cook dinner for everyone. I go through the recipe book and found an old recipe for enchiladas. I pull out all of the ingredients and measuring tools. I smiled when I heard all the kids playing in Liam and Sebastian's room. When I put the pan in the oven Bella grabs my waist and kisses my neck. I turn over and she puts her arms around my neck while I put mine around her waist. I kiss her on the lips but she feels like she's holding back.

"What's wrong?" I'm really starting to worry that she's just gonna leave me one day like Leah.

"I just wanted to ask you something." She said while playing with my short hair.

"Anything you want to know." I smile while I'm hurting inside.

"I saw the pills in the cabinet," I kept my façade waiting till she finishes. "And I was wondering what those were about." I let go of her and put my hands on the counter putting all of my weight on them.

"When Leah left I told you that I was a mess and my mom was worrying about me so she made me see a physiatrist. When I told them everything she told me to take those pills but I haven't taken them in years and she said that was fine but to keep them just in case." She takes a deep breath and looks at me with a sorry face. I've already forgiven her and she knows that. I pull her in for a hug and kiss her forehead.

**THAT NIGHT:**

I place the enchiladas in the middle of the table surrounded by rice, beans, and salad. I tell the kids to wash up before dinner and tell Bella that dinner is ready. I go to the bedroom and change my shirt because I had spilled the enchilada sauce all over my shirt earlier. I take it off before I even go through the door. I toss the shirt to the hamper and go into the walk-in closet that Bella and I shared. I turn on the light and started to look for anything that even resembled a shirt. I grab a white v-neck t-shirt and walk out into the bathroom. I run into Bella fixing her makeup. She's redoing her eyeliner but she put her focus to my stomach all I do is just smile.

"Umm…I was just…umm…I don't know what to…" She says still keeping a hard eye on me blushing.

"Is something wrong?" I ask for the second time today.

"No, I was just…umm…I don't know." She said smiling at herself in the mirror. I put the shirt over my head and wash my hands in the second sink. I kiss her on the head and go to Liam and Sebastian's room.

"Are you guys gonna eat?" I said leaning against the door frame watching them play video games.

"Yeah just in a minute." Liam mumbled obviously more into the game rather than eating.

"Okay but I'm not gonna remind you." I said leaving the room walking the short distance to Nerissa's new bedroom. She was sitting on her bed surrounded by a hundred stuff animals with Sky, her cat, sleeping in her little bed.

"Are you ready for dinner sweetie?" I ask sitting on her bed trying not to sit on one the animals.

"Yes, but I'm trying to unpack all of my toys, and there is a lot." She said with a confused face like Bella does when she can't figure something out.

"Well how about this," I said leaning my head in. "Me and you will put all of these animals somewhere amazing after dinner."

"That sounds like a great idea." She exclaimed throwing her hands up. I start to tickle her stomach and she gives this cute like laugh making me laugh along with her. After ten minutes of laughing and tickling we go to the kitchen. I give her placemats to put on the table while I put the silverware in all the right places.

"Dinner's ready!" I yelled but not so loud where the neighbors could hear me. Liam stands up straight in front of me so I can check if he has washed up like I asked.

"You're good." I pat him on the back and tell him to take a seat. Sebastian follows him and Bella comes through the hallway and takes a seat next to me. I know Bella and the kids are Catholic but I wasn't sure if they said grace before they ate. But they all looked at me as if I knew what to do.

I cough into my fist and looked at Bella. "Do you say grace at home?" I asked stupidly wishing I hadn't.

She laughs and nods at me. I let out a sigh and say grace. I learn a lot about Bella like she eats counterclockwise and plays with her food more than any kid I know. Sebastian talks about school and how much he loves a new project that his teacher is giving him. Nerissa eats quietly and really slowly. I find out that Bella has to work on Sunday's so she can figure out what everyone should write for the next Sunday paper. I'm kind of sad that we can't spend time tomorrow but I thought that it would be great if I took the kids somewhere fun.

When we finish dinner I help Nerissa put her stuff animals away like I said I would. We put them practically everywhere with an open space. We finish around 9:30 and I tuck in her in and kissed her goodnight. I peak into Liam and Sebastian's room and they were already asleep. I close their door and make my way into Bella and I's bedroom she was on her Blackberry looking through some files. I put on my pajamas and crawl in bed right next to her. I wrap my arms around her sinking my nose in her hair breathing in her perfume. She smiled and put her phone away and turned to me and gave me a quick kiss. I smile and turn off the lights.

I wake up the next day to an empty bed without Bella and I note on her pillow.

Jacob,

Didn't want to wake you at five o' clock in the morning so I figure let you and the kids sleep in. I'm not gonna be home until later on in the evening. Why don't you do something with kids today?

Love, Bella

I smile and put the note away. I go into the Liam's bedroom and find all the kids watching TV. I ask them what they want to do today.

"The carnival" Said Liam with a happy look on his face. The Carnival it is.


	9. Carnival

**A/N: Sorry this chapter is so late I've had a lot of homework lately and now I'm doing track so it's gonna be harder but thanks for sticking with me and this story. Please check the Facebook page and like it, it's on my profile. Here's chapter eight enjoy!**

**J.P.O.V:**

I put on my American eagle t-shirt and a pair of ripped jeans with my worn out Chucks. I go into the boy's bedroom and see that they are already dressed. So I tell them to wait by the bottom of stairs. I knock on Nerissa's bedroom door hearing her say "Come in." I let my self in and find her in her closet. On her bed she has a light pink shirt with a bow on it next to it was a lilac jacket with a pair of jeans and a gold necklace that said 'dreams do come true.'

"Were going to leave soon sweetie do you need help?" I said looking at the clothes.

"Yes please I need to figure out what shoes to wear with my outfit. Mommy usually picks my outfit with shoes but she didn't this time." I look into her closet which by the way was way too filled with clothes and shoes more than I would think a girl her age needs. I picked the first pair of shoes I saw. They were white slip on sandals when I flipped them over the price said $210.00. She hasn't even worn them once.

"How about these?" I said hold them to her.

"Perfect thanks Jacob." I told her to meet us at the bottom of the stairs where her brother and Liam were. I went into my room and grabbed my wallet and my Iphone. I run down the stairs to find all the kids there and lead them to the car outside.

**B.P.O.V:**

I rubbed my eyes with my hands. Work was going super fucking slow today and staring at the blank Word Perfect was not helping. I felt like talking to Jacob but I figured he was doing something important. I wasn't really expecting him to do much with the kids probably the park or something small nothing too big. When I finally got the balls to call him it I just got his voicemail and I told him I was going to be late. When it finally reached 8:00 I got up and turn off the lights in my office. I went over to Alice's desk and found her sleeping on her keyboard. I swear if she wasn't my best friend since we were 6 I would've fired her ass a long time ago. But she kept me balanced and that's all I ask from her.

"Alice." I said shacking her lightly on her shoulder. "Alison Mary Brandon wake the fuck up you lazy whore!" I yell in her ear and she gets up way faster than I thought she would so I had no time to back away from her and her hand slaps me in the face.

"Oh my bad." She says wiping her mouth with her hand that slapped me.

"Yeah you're bad. Why the fuck are you sleeping?" I ask watching her grab her purse and fix her hair even though she looks like a wreck.

"I'm tired. I had a long night last night if you know what I mean." She yawns and pulls me to the elevator.

"With whom you freaking slut." I hated when she didn't tell me anything especially when it was about a boy. Alice is very secretive when it comes to dating or even hooking up with some random guys. We walk to one of our favorite bars called 230 fifth which is on Fifth Street and 230, just a couple blocks from our job. It's a rooftop bar. We walk over to our favorite table. We both order Bloody Mary's and look at the view of the city and the moon. The sight is breath taking.

"So who was the guy?" I ask when we get our drinks. Alice takes a huge sip and bites off some of the celery.

"I don't remember his name but he had a cute face that's for sure." She laughs and looks at one of buildings. Alice has had a hard life since she was three. Her mom was a junkie and her dad raped her when her mom was passed out from being high. Child Services finally grabbed a hold of Alice and brought her to my dad when she was six. My dad wanted to help her because he didn't want her to be with someone she didn't know from far away. She was from Seattle but she knew him because he had saved from her parents once when she was five. He is a well known guy in Forks being a police officer. After she told him what her old dad did to her he arrested him and put him away for life as well as her mother for possession of drugs. She calls my dad, dad, and loves him so much. When she was eighteen her high school sweetheart got recruited to be a marine. He went there for a year and came back for a two days. He said when he came back he wanted to marry her and. She was so excited that she was getting married. Eight months came and gone and he gotten shot in the heart eight times. She was so torn and depressed. She turned to cutting and smoking weed. I and my dad cut her cold turkey but she still has scars from the deep cutting she used to do with box cutters and knives. Now she drinks a lot but not as much as she used to do.

"Very classy Alice." We both laughed. We clinked our glasses together and took a sip.

"Ok enough with me, what's up with you and Jakey boy?" I smiled and looked at my drink almost completely full.

"In one word?" I said trying to find the best way to describe the situation.

"No I want more than one little word."

"The best thing that has ever happened to me other than my kids I would have to say." I blushed just talking about him even just thinking about him. We talk about more things that have been going on. I had just one drink and Alice had three but was already acting drunk. I offered to drive her home but she had her eyes on someone so I let her go home with him. I drove home with the windows down and the heat on high. New York in the summer is the best. I put the music loud with SecondHand Serenade singing the night away. I reach home around 10:05 and I can see Jacob and the kids watching a movie together with popcorn. They were all laughing at the movie. Nerissa was asleep with on Jacob's lap, he was brushing her hair with his hand. Mishka and Eli were on the coach with Sebastian and Liam. I unlock the door silently and open the door. Sebastian runs up to me and grabs a hold on my waist.

"Hi mommy I missed you so much." He hugs tighter and kisses my stomach. I smile and pick him up. I go over to the living room and give Jacob and Nerissa a kiss. I go over to Liam and give him big hug. I put Sebastian down and take off my heels.

"Mommy we went to the carnival and went on this big ride, Nerissa was scared so I ridded with Liam and Jacob went with Nessi. We had so much fun." I was shocked that Jacob took them to the Carnival. I was so touched.

"Did you tell Jake thank you?" I asked hoping C-Bass used his manners.

"Of course," He said smiling up at me.

"Good boy." I mouthed 'thank you' to Jake he mouthed back 'your welcome sweetie.'

I go up stairs and change into my pajamas and slippers and join Jake and the kids downstairs and watched The Lion King for the thousandth time. It was Sebastian and I's favorite movie of all time. Me and Jake now call him Simba. He loves the nickname. When it was over we put the kids to bed except Nessi since she was already sleeping. We go into the bedroom and talk all night until 3:00 in the morning we both didn't have to work until 5:00 in the afternoon.

"Thanks a lot for what you did today I really appreciate it." He grabs me and pulls me close to his chest.

"Don't worry about it your kids are my kids and the same for you." I smile at the thought of having a family with Jake. Defiantly the best thing to happen to me other than my kids.

**A/N: I hoped you guys liked it! I know I did. Comment and look at the Facebook page thank you guys so much I love you all!**


	10. Till My Heart Stops Beating

**A/N: My internet was disconnected so I figured write more than one just for making you guys wait so long. So here you go…**

**B.P.O.V:**

When I woke up I looked over to the clock and saw that it was 8:20 I got out of bed and rushed to the boys bedroom to take them to school but their beds were made so was Nessi's. I walk into the kitchen and living room and they weren't there. Guessing that Jake took them to school I jumped in the shower and put on my black corset with my black skinny jeans with my red open toe pumps and Guess purse. I put mousse and hairspray in my hair going for a messy look. When I was pleased with my makeup and teeth I went downstairs to make myself some cereal. I finished all my packing and the kids so I didn't have that much to do when I finished eating. I flipped through the thousand channels we had and left it on MTV. I heard the door unlock and I felt this surged of excitement.

Jake walked up to the couch and put his head on my lap. "How are you sleepy head?"

I laughed and sighed playing with his hair. "Okay but I was bored until you got here, thanks for taking them to school."

"It's okay." He said while flipping the channel to baseball. The White Sox's were playing the Yankee's.

"I have a question."

"What is it?" He said his eyes glued to my face and not at the screen like Edward would be.

"What team do you go for?"

"You first"

"I asked you so you have to answer first."

"I know people root for their home team but I personally think the Yankee's suck ass so I go for the White Sox's, how about you?"

"The White Sox's, the other teams don't give as much heart as they do I think." He smiled at me and I started blushing.

"You want to do something today?" He asked me out of nowhere.

"Sure what did you have in mind?"

"How about we go to the strip? I'm buying whether you like it or not." In New York that's what we call the really expensive stores that are all on large street. I was a little nervous about having Jacob buy me anything but he wanted to go and take me shopping and I could tell he was excited so I said sure and we headed to the mall in my Range Rover.

We talked most of the way there. I was still a little nervous going to the mall with Jacob. Every time I would take Edward to the mall he would always rush me and complain on how bored he was. After awhile we stop doing anything together really. He pulled into a parking stop and opened my door for me. I had the urgency to buy a lot of clothes but tried to resist it when we passed Barney's New York. Jacob saw the expression on my face and pulled me into the store.

"Listen Bella if you want to go into a store just lead the way." Jacob said when we got inside.

"How did you know I wanted to go here?" I asked looking at the jeans.

"I saw that look on your face, plus I wanted to see you try on that." He pointed at the most expensive thing here a Barney's short black and pink lace dress. I looked at the price tag and saw that it was $2,000.

"Are you sure?" I asked starting to feel even more uncomfortable than I was before.

"Of course I'm sure, don't worry about the price." He grabbed a size one and handed it to me. I could easily spend over $100,000 in a shopping spree but it feels different having someone else buy me things.

I grabbed his hand and took him to the seat outside the dressing room and got a room to change. I slipped into the dress perfectly, _Jake has a good eye._ I thought to myself. It hugged all my curves and made my ass and boobs look a lot bigger than usual. I opened the door and walked outside to show Jacob. He was staring at a painting on the wall and averted his eyes straight on me when I was fully outside. His eyes went from top to bottom I could defiantly tell he liked it. I smiled and asked him what he thought of it already knowing the answer.

"It looks amazing. Uh I think it looks really, really, really good. Like good as in uh really good." I started laughing at him and his comment.

"Well thanks, I think? I think we should get it." All he did was nod his head meaning he was out of words. I undressed and put my other clothes on. I put the dress back on the hanger and took it with me. Jake was waiting for me looking at his phone. He put his arm around my waist and walked toward the cash register. The man, who was defiantly gay, said the total and Jacob handed him an American Express Platinum credit card. _I guess he has a lot more money then I thought._ I said in my mind. We walked out of the store and headed towards Central Park and sat down on one of the benches there. We started talking about the kids and how Liam ate glue on the first day of kindergarten and that's when I see Edward walking with Tanya, the whore who he left me for. It seemed like they were coming this way I tried to act like I wasn't paying attention to them when Jacob notice what I was looking at. Jacob doesn't know what Edward looks like but I could sense him figuring it out.

"Do you want to leave?" He asks me but I couldn't respond fast enough. Edward was already looking at me with his devilish grin. I didn't want to leave; I don't Edward to think I was a coward let alone Jacob. He comes up to us with Tanya in hand. I look at her and she looked a bit different,_ Edward probably made her get work done._

"Hello Isabella, how have you been?" I cringed at the sound of my full name. I hated when people did it and it pisses me even more because he knows it.

"I've been good like you give a shit." I spat like acid. I look at Edward and wondered what I ever saw in him. He doesn't even come close to Jacob.

"How are the kids?"

"That's none of your fucking business. Why don't you take that slut of a girlfriend and leave me the hell alone." I didn't want anymore of this. I look over at Jacob and could tell he was pissed. He looked like he was going to punch the shit out of Edward.

"Listen Bella I don't fucking feel like fighting with you right now. And don't talk shit about Tanya she is best fucking thing to happen to me. Keep fucking custody of those damn kids I never want to see them again especially you. You've never done half of the fucking things she has done for me." If I was pissed earlier I am infuriated now. There were no words for how mad I was.

I was about to say something but Jacob had opened his mouth before I did.

"Who the fuck do you think you are talking to? If you think that woman over there is better than Bella then you are a fucking idiot. And those kids are the best kids I know. And don't you ever talk about Bella like that again or I will have to beat the shit out of you." Jacob was standing over Edward looking a lot taller and stronger than Edward.

"I fucking dare you." Edward whispered. And that's all it took for Jacob to punch him. Edward stumbles to the ground and there's a cut above his eyebrow bleeding.

Jacob kneels down to Edward and says, "Are we done here?" All Edward does is nod and Jacob gets up and grabs my hand leading me to the car.

He opens my door and goes around to the driver's side and gets in.

"Thank you Jacob for standing up me and my kids." I kiss him on his cheek and rest my head on his shoulder wrapping my arm around reaching for his hand. He kisses my head and keeps his eyes on the road driving to the kid's school. We picked up Liam up first and then Nessi and C-Bass. Both of the boys were excited to see each other while Nessi was excited to see Jake. I told Jacob that I didn't feel like cooking so we ordered Chinese. After the kids finish their homework and dressing for bed Jacob and I lay in bed talking. I loved when we did this, like it was a calming way to end a hectic day.

When we finished talking about our family he grabs my waist pulling me closer to him and whispers into my ear, "Until your heart stops beating, Bella," he said. "I'll be here - fighting." I smile and put my ear to his chest, I could hear his heart beating fast.

"I know, please never stop."

**A/N: Oh snap! I just love this chapter. Hope this and two more chapters are worth it. Oh and tell me what you think about the fight. I didn't want Jake to act like a jerk and not stand up for her. Sorry I just had to put that line in there. Love you guys please review and like the Facebook page.**


End file.
